thalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystics
Info Wizards who have lost control of their magic and turned into an entire different kind of existence. Before the start of the story there are a total 14 of them. Also referred to as the Calamities. “They are immortal and cannot be destroyed, with unparalleled strength and unmatched power. The strongest among the supreme class were powerless to stand up against them, and even true Gods and demons were no match for them. To make it even scarier, they have different thought processes and rules of conduct compared to other humans, or even other races. They are impervious to reason, stubborn, insane, and hard to communicate with.”'''-Gilbert Caso''' Members Asda Sakern - The Air Mystic Aged 1190 years (as per Volume 4) is a member of the Moderate faction and has control over air. He is Thales' Guide and a hardcore stalker who loves following boy in secret, he made his first appearance in chapter 11. . Taurus Mill - The Water/Electric? Mystic He is the first Mystic, and also the strongest of all, he is Freuland’s Guide, he made his first appearance in chapter 21. Loves being mysterious oh mysterious in his cloudy disguise. . Giza Streelman - The Blood Mystic (Sealed) She's the Mystics that controls blood a and cute smug girl and also master of tentacle play and exploding heself in the most gory way possible, she was sealed by Thales after giving him a kiss. Best girl. . L - The Idea Mystic (Sealed) One of the Truth Brothers, he was adopted by the Ascetic Tower when he was young. And in the hands of those careless old wizards, he didn't even have normal names. He was only assigned a letter. . B - The Existence Mystic (Sealed) One of the Truth Brothers, He is the most powerful Mystic in history after Taurus Miller and he was the one who led the other five Mystics in instigating the Battle of Eradication and also the first Mystic who became known as a 'calamity', The destroyer of the Three Great Magic Towers, The one who caused the demise of the Final Empire, The culprit behind the Great Crack and Sink, The enemy of the Holy sun, and the bane of the gods. . Bryan – The Nightmare Mystic (Sealed) He's is the first Mystic to be defeated. . Empress Blood Spike One of the Twins of Fate, who betrayed all the mystics by creating Legendary Anti-Mystic Weapon that could seal all mystics excluding themselves. Their powers are probably controlling fate or destiny or something. Now, they secretly rule over the world Illuminati style, and with their ability how the hell Thales could even fight against them. . Empress Hellen (Black Magnolia) The two Empresses, once allies, now hate each other like women wearing the same dresses at prom night. . Freuland - The Sensory Mystic One of the three mystic in The Calamities Alliance, Thales's Grandpa second wife. These Jadestar got issues I'm telling you. . Lebla . Erik (Sealed) . That Mystic (Sealed) The mystic sealed in The Dark Night Black Coffin. . Zarkel Tudor - The Virtual Mystic . Kirei . Solovski . Sora We only know that she's a woman. . Macinta We only that he/she's Zarkel’s Guide . Factions The Moderators A faction of Mystics from The Magic Tower led by Taurus Mill, they are a bunch of pacifists who remained detached from worldly affairs and are scattered around the world, disunited, they were the ones who rejected war Members: Asda, Solovski, Taurus Mill (now neutral) . The Extremists A Mystic faction led by B, they are one who started the war (Battle of Eradication), and they were once the most powerful faction: Members: Giza Streelman, B, L, Bryan, The Obscurists A Mystic faction, Lebla is apparently part of them, They are the Mystics who thought themselves as human and chose to stand on the opposite side of the battlefield and face B and his followers, they were only two Mystics on this group. Members: Lebla, Zarkel Tudor . The Magic Empresses (the two Empresses of Fate) They are the two empresses, Empress Blood Spike and Empress Hellen, they were the Mystics who suddenly switched sides during the end of the war. They betrayed all their peers overnight, pushed the Mystics into a dead end and they are the one creating every single Legendary Anti-Mystic weapon. It's implied that they have the power to control fate, destiny. Category:Mystics